Gold Farming Strategies
One of the most frequently asked questions for Heroes vs. Monsters is what is the best way to earn gold quickly. Ultimately, this will depend on the strength of your team but this section will provide you with numerous strategies for a range of levels. Conserving Gold Just as important as actually farming the gold is the best way to use it. You should be careful which items are purchased as you could only sell it back for 10% of the original cost. You may think buying a lich robe would be a good investment to speed up fights, but it could be dropped from the lich boss instead. It might be a good idea to check out the page Droppable Gear, as well as Boss Fight to see which items to not waste gold on. Another important thing is GET A BARD , '''for the skill '''reputation, and switch to that bard whenever you are selling or buying items in the store. It should also go without saying to log on each day for the bonus, boss fights, and the arena and siege challenges. Gear The gear you use while farming gold could greatly speed up the process. As it is not recommended to do challenging fights to farm gold, you should switch to the most offensive gear possible (increase damage or attack speed). Here is a list of equipment you should switch to: Demonic Skull / Amara's Crown (for classes that can't wear DS) Lich robe Trinity Band (chance of extra damage) / Stalker ring (attack/movement speed) Ghoulish Greaves / Gale runners (less attack speed, but more movement speed) For melee classes, you should get duel wield rather than wearing a shield: Deviltongues (decent damage, and keeping enemies skill can also speed up the fight) Golden Crescents (double to undead) Headsplitters (double to undead) Once again, keep in mind some gear could be obtained without buying it: Lich robe and stalker ring could be dropped from lich boss. Golden Crescents, Ghoulish Greaves, and Demonic Skulls can all be obtained from the mode Boss Fights. Farming Strategies Generally, the best way to make gold is to repeat the highest level boss that you could completely dominate, over and over again. Fights should not take over a few minutes - if it does, you may want to switch to a lower boss. Rock Golem The rock golem gives 1990 gold per fight and also gives a chance to drop several items worth a thousand or two. It also gives the most gems out of any boss, but doesn't give the crimson diamond. The first wave of skeletons could be killed at the same time as the golem, and then a wave of two archers comes afterwards. This means that as long as you could kill the rock golem with ease, the fights are very short. The frequency of good drops makes it the most profitable boss to battle (assuming you are selling the gear). With good end-game gear, you could beat the rock golem without using any spells. There are no enemy clerics, so all the monsters will aggro your heroes. This allows the efficient strategy of starting the fight, letting your heroes do the work (while you work on something else), and then starting the fight again. The best classes to do this with are firemages, as they have the best DPS without any spells as well as some AoE damage. With this method, the fight could be done in under a minute. Lich Boss With 3-4 barbarians, the lich boss can be finished even quicker than the rock golem. There is hardly a need for stun, as 3-4 whirlwinds with the best offensive gear will finish it off. This boss gives 1830 gold per fight, as well as the chance to drop good gear such as the lich robe. The drops are not as common as the ones on the rock golem, so this strategy is only recommended to those who could kill the lich in seconds. Overall, it is still not as quick a moneymaker as rock golem, but a few of the drops are fairly useful and even recommended for speeding up fights. Mysterious Chasm While the mobs in the mysterious chasm do not give any drops, each fight could give plenty of gold. With a good coordinated team, the fights should not be that difficult but there are many waves of monsters. I found that this strategy for acquiring gold is not as quick as the others, but gives lots of xp to your heroes. Empyrean Greaves Empyrean Greaves are actually a fantastic way of making use of your arena challenges to get gold. You can redeem each for a mere 80 badges from the arena shop but you can sell them for 8000 gold at the normal store! Which is a pretty insane conversion rate if you ask me. Just stock up on Empyrean Greaves and when you have a load of them, place a bard with maxed out Reputation'' in your party then sell them all at once. Category:Game Play Category:Strategies